31 DE JULIO
by Livia57adC
Summary: El 31 de julio es el cumpleaños de Harry. Como cada año, desde hace tres, espera que ese día acuda un invitado muy especial. Y esta vez no está dispuesto a dejarle marchar de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, pertenece a J.K. Rowiling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio con esto.

**31 DE JULIO **

**CAPITULO I**

Llegar hasta la escarpada y escabrosa isla seguía siendo una travesía húmeda y fría, a pesar de encontrarse a finales de julio. Una humedad que calaba hasta los huesos y un frío que no escarchaba la piel, sino el alma. Ron Weasley evitaba toda misión que tuviera que ver con llevar o traer presos a Azkaban siempre que le era posible. Pero una vez al año, religiosamente, se arrebujaba por voluntad propia en la gruesa túnica de su uniforme de invierno y se preparara para luchar, no tan sólo para mantener su desayuno en el estómago por culpa de la pequeña e inestable embarcación, sino contra toda la mezcolanza de sentimientos que le revolvían el cuerpo todavía más que el inevitable oleaje.

Cuando desembarcaba, siempre tenía la desagradable sensación de que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies y que caminaba torcido, intentando torpemente mantener el equilibrio. El joven auror jamás podía dejar de sentirse impresionado cuando se acercaba a los altos e inexpugnables portones. A pesar de que ahora había apenas media docena de dementores, la prisión mágica seguía siendo una fortaleza tétrica y sombría. Una construcción de esas que aparecen con frecuencia en las películas de terror muggles, en la que invariablemente acaban entrando los protagonistas cuando nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, y de la que no suele salir nadie por su propio pie. De hecho, de Azkaban había salido mucha gente con los pies por delante.

Ron enseñó sus credenciales al auror de la entrada y le entregó la orden que iba personalmente firmada por el Ministro de Magia. El pelirrojo estaba convencido de que, de ser otro y no Kingsley Shacklebolt quien ocupara ahora ese puesto, aquella excarcelación anual jamás habría sido posible.

Cumplido el trámite, Ron siguió a su compañero hasta una de las salas de espera de la prisión, cuya puerta estaba custodiada por dos aurores. El pelirrojo ejecutó apenas un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo hacia ellos y esperó a que el auror que le acompañaba abriera. El hombre que les esperaba tras la sólida puerta de metal levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en los dos funcionarios del Ministerio. Se puso lentamente en pie y extendió sus brazos con un gesto mecánico, para que el auror de Azkaban le quitara los grilletes de las muñecas. También le liberó de los que aprisionaban sus tobillos. Ron observó el pelo todavía húmedo del reo, señal inequívoca de que había pasado por la ducha y, al acercarse para dejar sobre la mesa la bolsa de mano que llevaba, comprobó también que su rostro estaba perfectamente rasurado.

- Cámbiate. –ordenó en un tono que trató de sonar indiferente.

Una indiferencia que ya no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El prisionero abrió con expresión imperturbable la cremallera de la bolsa y extrajo unos pantalones y una camisa, así como una muda de ropa interior. Comprobó que su colonia y el anillo familiar, junto con el colgante, pitillera, encendedor y billetero también estaban allí, dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente. Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia Ron, con esa particular expresión que no decía nada, vacía de otra cosa que no fuera un frío desinterés.

- Jamás olvidas nada, ¿verdad? –dijo.

- Procuro no hacerlo. –respondió Ron.

o.o.O.o.o

Eran apenas las 8.00 h. de la mañana cuando Hermione Granger llamó al timbre de su vecino. Sonrió al oír el trote apresurado de alguien bajando las escaleras. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, descubriendo a un Harry Potter únicamente en pantalones de pijama y con las gafas un poco torcidas sobre su nariz.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Él la estrujó entre sus brazos con una alegría casi infantil.

- ¡Sabía que eras tú!

Hermione dejó escapar una risa abierta y risueña.

- ¡Claro que lo sabias! Te dije que vendría ayer por la noche, tonto.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el joven recogió del suelo el montón de bolsas que su amiga había traído y juntos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

- Acabo de hacer té. –dijo Harry- ¿Has desayunado? Voy a ducharme y bajo en seguida.

Hermione le vio desaparecer a través de las puertas batientes con una mezcla de cariño y tristeza. Después, los ojos de la joven bruja recorrieron la desordenada cocina. Resignada, sacó un delantal de una de las bolsas que había traído y se lo ató con decisión. ¡Había mucho que hacer! Recogió varios envases vacíos de comida pre-cocinada y el sentimiento de que Harry no debería vivir solo, la asaltó otra vez. No es que su amigo no pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Aunque visto, lo visto… Hermione contempló el desparrame de tazas, platos, vasos y cacharros con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cómo estaría el resto de la casa. Dejó escapar un suspiro. De todas formas, Harry siempre había sido algo desordenado. Y ella conocía un montón de prácticos hechizos de limpieza que tal vez algún día lograría que el moreno se decidiera a aprender. Al menos, pensó, su amigo vivía cerca de ellos y la tranquilizaba tener la posibilidad de poder visitarle con frecuencia y solucionar esas pequeñas cosas a las que Harry no prestaba atención.

Había sido un sueño acariciado durante mucho tiempo pero, una vez terminada la guerra, Harry se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría vivir en el hogar donde Voldemort había aniquilado a sus padres. Por mucho que lo reconstruyera y lo reformara. Al igual que era incapaz de hacerlo en Grimmauld Place. Así que, como ella y Ron, había comprado la casa en la que ahora vivía, en el condado de Kent, situada en un barrio donde, discretamente, se habían ido instalando muchos de los magos y brujas de su generación.

Hermione consultó su reloj y se preguntó cuánto tardaría esta vez Ron en regresar. Se había ido de casa a las 6.00 de la mañana, casi sin desayunar –y eso en su marido siempre era una mala señal– y con un humor de perros. Otro de los sueños de Harry que había caído al fin de la guerra, había sido precisamente el de ser auror. Su amigo no había sido capaz de explicarles en qué momento la idea había empezado a parecerle absurda. Y fue más que evidente que no sintió el menor arrepentimiento en su decisión, ni siquiera cuando Ron ingresó en la academia y se convirtió en auror pocos meses después gracias a su experiencia en el conflicto mágico. Ahora Harry era el socio de George en Sortilegios Weasley. Y cualquiera que conociera un poco íntimamente al ex Gryffindor, no dudaría en asegurar que jamás le había visto más feliz. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry entró nuevamente en la cocina, ya vestido, con la misma expresión radiante con la que había recibido a su amiga. Y ésta sabía que no se debía solamente a que ese día fuera su cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi cocina? –preguntó maliciosamente.

- Intentar que vuelva a parecer una cocina. –refunfuñó ella. Se volvió hacia él un poco bruscamente, señalando el fregadero– ¿Acaso no te enseñé el hechizo para desincrustar los restos de comida?

Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Pero al segundo siguiente volvía a sonreír. De esa forma en la que Hermione se veía incapaz de soltarle el sermón. Sin embargo, dispuesto a no tentar su suerte, el mago sacó su varita para echar una mano. Al cabo de un rato, inmune al incesante parloteo de Hermione, la miró de reojo y titubeó un momento antes de decir:

- ¿Sabes? Este año voy a pedirle que se quede. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Hermione apenas pudo contener el sobresalto. No obstante, cuando habló, su voz sonó despreocupada, casi apática.

- Ni siquiera sabes si podrá venir, Harry. –le dijo.

- Lo ha hecho cada año. Lo prometió. –Harry agitó su varita sobre un montón de platos con mucha energía, como si quisiera dar énfasis a sus palabras– Prometió que estaría aquí cada año el día de mi cumpleaños.

- Lo sé, Harry. –Hermione apretó los labios, buscando fervientemente un buen argumento– Y hasta ahora ha podido combinarse el trabajo para estar en Inglaterra en esta fecha. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda hacerlo siempre.

El joven mago detuvo su actividad y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, apuntando hacia un incipiente enfado.

- ¡No se puede mantener una relación vía lechuza, Hermione!

Ella adoptó una actitud desganada, bastante dispuesta a dejar que la conversación muriera allí. Deseándolo, de hecho.

- Hace un par de semanas hablé con Kings. –descubrió Harry de pronto, un poco picado por la distraída atención que Hermione le concedía– Y le dije que dejara de mandarle a todas esas estúpidas misiones y que le buscara un puesto fijo aquí.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que no iba a ganar para sustos ese día.

- ¡Pero a él le gusta su trabajo! –rebatió con un punto casi histérico en su voz, que discrepaba totalmente con su anterior actitud– ¿No crees que si hubiera querido quedarse en Inglaterra, después de tres años, ya lo habría solicitado?

Cruel, pero necesario, se animó a sí misma, dispuesta a echarse a la espalda la expresión dolorida de su amigo.

- ¿Insinúas que no me quiere? ¿No lo suficiente, al menos? –preguntó Harry, en un tono mezcla de incredulidad y reproche– Me quiere. –afirmó– Por mucho que os empeñéis en dudarlo.

Hermione todavía recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Harry. Un niño bajito y huesudo, despeinado, más bien feúcho a pesar de sus increíbles ojos verdes, que llevaba aquellas horrorosas gafas que permanecían unidas sólo gracias a un montón de cinta adhesiva. Sus propios complejos, unos antiestéticos incisivos centrales, más propios de un roedor que de una persona y una especie de selva amazónica por cabellera, la habían llevado a pensar que podrían ser amigos. Aunque pronto descubrió que, tanto Harry como el pelirrojo que le acompañaba, podían ser más bordes y antipáticos de lo que hubiera deseado esperar. Los años habían hecho su trabajo y había puesto cada cosa en su lugar. Ella había acabado casada con el borde y antipático pelirrojo y Harry se había convertido en un hombre no demasiado alto pero con un cuerpo fibroso y enérgico, que seguía sin saber cómo peinarse pero que, junto con sus ojos verdes, igual de increíbles, le conferían a los rasgos de su rostro ya adulto un atractivo muy especial. Y sus gafas ahora eran unas Oakley, las que ella misma le había arrastrado a comprar en cuanto había tenido oportunidad.

Lo que nunca había estado en el guión de Hermione, era que Harry no acabara felizmente emparejado con alguna guapa chica, como su cuñada Ginny, que jugaba para las Arpías de Holyhead y a la que apenas veían; alguna de las gemelas Patil, a pesar del fiasco del baile de cuarto; o con cualquier otra de las que habían mostrado más que un claro interés en él. Pero si para Hermione ya había sido decepcionante, y también un poco difícil de aceptar al principio, descubrir que Harry era irremisible e inequívocamente gay, que el trasero que le gustara a su amigo fuera precisamente el de Draco Malfoy, la había matado. Incluso más que a Ron, a quien lo único que le había enfurecido de todo el asunto era el apellido Malfoy.

Nuevamente con el paso del tiempo, poseedor de perspectiva, apaciguador de ánimos y fundidor de rencores, el matrimonio había entendido muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, por qué en lugar de escapar inmediatamente, Harry había volado tan bajo como le había sido posible sobre los incansables monstruos flameantes que habían tomado la Sala de los Menesteres tras el maleficio invocado por Crabbe, buscando… Porque sólo había necesitado aquel débil grito de desesperación, para ellos inaudible entre el fragor de las llamas, para maniobrar como un loco en el aire, y lanzarse sobre un infierno de fuego y humo, infectado de serpientes y quimeras dispuestas a devorarlo. Harry sólo había volado al corazón de ese averno con la esperanza de que el grito fuera de Malfoy. En su descargo había que decir que Ron y ella le habían seguido.

Tres años después, Hermione había aceptado por fin que no vería a su amigo casado y con hijos. Que no tendría la familia que ella sabía que Harry siempre había deseado. Que había sido incluso rastrero por su parte haber intentado usar ese argumento en algún momento, para intentar llevar a Harry a su terreno. Ahora lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era creer que Malfoy de verdad le quería y que le haría feliz si pudieran estar juntos. Por increíble que pareciera, Ron, su marido, lo creía firmemente.

Hermione afrontó la expresión contrariada en el rostro de Harry. Sabía que se sentía herido. Como también sabía que era cruel darle esperanzas de que Malfoy pudiera quedarse con él ese día o cualquier otro, porque era del todo imposible que pudiera hacerlo. Hermione observó cómo guardaba su varita y cogía una de las bolsas abandonada sobre la mesa, que contenía farolillos y guirnaldas, y le echa a ella una última y enfurruñada mirada.

- Empezaré a decorar el jardín. –declaró.

Y salió sin decir una palabra más. Cuando se quedó sola, Hermione se permitió soltar el aire con fuerza. Buscó con la mirada su bolso y cuando lo encontró, enterrado bajo otro montón de bolsas, sacó su móvil e hizo la primera llamada. Aquel cumpleaños olía a problemas. Era casi "mágico", que todo hubiera sido tan sencillo hasta ese momento.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, pertenece a J.K. Rowiling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio con esto.

**31 DE JULIO **

**CAPITULO II**

A media mañana habían llegado los refuerzos. Molly Weasley había aparecido cargada de comida para un regimiento y se había hecho dueña y señora de la cocina, gritado y repartido tareas a todo el que no era lo suficientemente espabilado para escabullirse. Excepto al cumpleañero, que seguía muy atareado colgando farolillos y haciendo nerviosos caminos al interior de la casa de vez en cuando para ver si había llegado alguien más. Cerca del mediodía, el Sr. Weasley y sus hijos, George y Bill, montaban en el ya engalanado jardín los caballetes y tablones que servirían de mesa para la numerosa celebración, con la inestimable colaboración del pequeño Teddy Lupin, que entorpecía más que ayudaba.

- Teddy, chaval, ¿por qué no buscas a tu padrino y le preguntas si puedes ayudarle a él? -masculló George, con el pequeño una vez más enredando entre sus largas piernas- Seguro que Harry te necesita para pasar lista de los que van llegando.

El niño no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, en busca de su padrino.

- ¿Cómo no te ha dicho nada a ti? -susurró el Sr. Weasley, colocando uno de los tablones de madera que serviría de mesa, ayudado por su hijo mayor- Os veis a diario...

- Seguramente porque está convencido de que a nadie nos agrada esta relación. Y no quiere oír más desánimos. -renegó George en respuesta.

Los tres hombres se quedaron callados durante unos momentos.

- Sé con qué ansia espera que aparezca cada año el día de su cumpleaños. -resopló George sujetando el tablón que su hermano estaba levitando- Pero después se queda hecho una mierda y odio que se atiborre a pociones para recuperar el ánimo.

- Peor sería si no fuera por el hechizo... -apuntó Bill.

Su padre y su hermano asintieron. Mientras Harry había permanecido en San Mungo, a causa de una severa crisis nerviosa, había estado protegido de cualquier información sobre los acontecimientos que sacudían el mundo mágico tras la guerra. Pero era inevitable que cuando saliera, un periódico llegara a sus manos; escuchara una conversación sobre el monotema del momento; que los mismos periodistas le acosaran para recabar su opinión sobre los juicios, las condenas...

_- Mucha tranquilidad_. -había recomendado el sanador poco antes de conceder el alta- _Es aconsejable evitar situaciones que puedan avivar el foco del trastorno y una respuesta emocional que provoque la recaída._

Los amigos del héroe no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

A pesar de ser un hechizo bastante usual en medimagia psicológica, su preparación era bastante complicada. El hechizo tenía que adaptarse a las características y hechos desencadenantes en cada paciente, tratando de tener en cuenta el máximo de factores que abarcaban esos hechos. El de Harry en particular, impedía que cualquier persona pudiera hablar con él de la guerra, temas relacionados con ella o que cualquier información sobre ésta pudiera llegar a sus manos. Claro que podía ser el mismo Harry quien sacara el tema a colación en algún momento; pero su interlocutor se vería imposibilitado de seguirle la conversación. De todas formas, hablar del conflicto mágico no estaba ni de lejos en la lista de asuntos de los que a Harry le gustaba charlar.

- Siempre he dicho que Kingsley pudo haber hecho más de lo que hizo. -habló George de nuevo.

- Estaba muy presionado. -le disculpó el Sr. Weasley- Todavía no le habían ratificado como Ministro; tenía cientos de asuntos que resolver y ánimos que calmar. De haber involucrado a Harry, su testimonio no habría tenido ningún peso, considerando su estado. Además, en ese momento, ¿quién estaba dispuesto a creer que realmente había algo entre ellos dos?

- Nadie, esa es la verdad. -afirmó Bill- Oh, ahí está Neville.

El también ex Gryffindor se acercaba a ellos, sonriente.

- ¿Cómo va eso, Profesor? ¿Tus mandrágoras gozan de buena salud? -saludó George en el mismo tono burlón que siempre empleaba en referencia al puesto de Profesor que ahora ocupaba su ex compañero de escuela. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ser profesor? ¡Y de Herbología, además!

También como siempre, Neville esbozó una sonrisa bonachona.

- ¿Necesitáis que os eche una mano? -preguntó.

- Estaría bien que fueran las dos. -bromeó después el gemelo sobreviviente- Mientras voy por un vaso de limonada. Me estoy deshidratando. ¡¡Angeliiinaa!!

Neville meneó la cabeza, divertido, mientras le veía encaminarse a grandes zancadas hacia la casa, agitando exageradamente las manos mientras seguía vociferando el nombre de su mujer. Era verdaderamente reconfortante tener de vuelta al viejo George, después de todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Y Hannah? -preguntó el Sr. Weasley, con el rostro brillante de sudor.

- Vendrá un poco más tarde. -respondió Neville- Ernie le hace el favor de quedarse en el Caldero esta tarde.

Los tres siguieron trabajando en el montaje de la mesa sin cruzar apenas palabra durante un buen rato. Cuando casi terminaban, el Profesor de Herbología preguntó:

- ¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Ginny por teléfono? ¿Va a pedirle que se quede?

Bill asintió. Neville volvió a menear la cabeza. Esta vez sin ningún asomo de diversión.

o.o.O.o.o

Kingsley Shacklebolt, nombrado Ministro de Magia poco después que la guerra terminara, releyó una vez más el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. Frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y toqueteó distraídamente el aro de su oreja. Sabía que era una decisión que nadie podía ayudarle a tomar. Y que no sería muy popular en algunos sectores. Pero sólo él, como Ministro, tenía la facultad de legitimar lo que el texto del pergamino concedía. Le echó un vistazo al reloj de péndulo de su despacho. Las once y media. Regresó su atención nuevamente al pergamino y lo releyó una vez más. Si bien era cierto que se había encontrado con la oposición que ya esperaba, nadie había podía contradecir lo obvio. Ni una sola queja sobre su conducta en todo ese tiempo. Había colaborado en todo lo que le habían pedido. Y, sólo a regañadientes, los más indulgentes estaban dispuestos a aceptar que, tal vez, la condena había sido un "pelín" desmesurada. Tampoco Kingsley podía evitar seguir sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Tres años atrás, nadie creyó de buenas a primeras que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se hubieran involucrado sentimentalmente en algún momento de su sexto año. Ciertamente, sus amigos habían reconocido que Harry había estado especialmente obsesionado con Malfoy ese curso. Y que había estado actuando de manera extraña la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque lo habían achacado a diversas circunstancias, como su desolación por la muerte de Sirius Black a finales del curso anterior, el descubrimiento de la profecía que le involucraba a él y a Voldemort y al estrés de aquellas secretas reuniones con Dumbledore, buscando información sobre el paradero de los horcruxes.

Los Malfoy habían sido detenidos poco después de la batalla final, en Hogwarts. No habían hecho nada por escapar. Se habían quedado en el Gran Comedor, no muy seguros de si debían estar allí, sin que nadie les hiciera caso al principio. Hasta que un par de aurores se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y se habían acercado a ellos para pedirles que les acompañaran para responder algunas preguntas.

No había podido probarse nada contra Narcisa Malfoy. Nunca había sido mortífaga y, según su declaración, había ayudado a Potter a fingir sobre su muerte ante el Señor Oscuro. Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwart, prisionero de Voldemort en ese momento, había corroborado con su versión de los hechos que podía haber sido así. O Potter había fingido tan magistralmente estar muerto que la había engañado cuando le ordenaron comprobar su deceso o realmente la Sra. Malfoy había mentido a Voldemort con la voluntad de que el héroe llegara ha cumplir su cometido. Sin embargo, la verdadera motivación de Narcisa había sido que, mentir sobre la muerte del Potter, era la única manera que tenía de entrar en Hogwarts para buscar a su hijo, formando parte de un ejercito ganador. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarle si Voldemort ganaba o no. Fuera lo que fuera, Narcisa quedó libre.

Por el contrario, su esposo sí tenía mucho por lo que pagar. El inesperado giro de lealtad de Lucius Malfoy, que tenía más de espíritu de supervivencia que de otra cosa, únicamente le había servido para librarle del máximo castigo, el beso del dementor. Y Azkaban pasó a convertirse en su hogar por una larga, muy larga temporada.

En cuanto al hijo del matrimonio, se le había acusado de que, siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort había hecho lo posible para matar a Albus Dumbledore y que, en el proceso, casi habían muerto dos estudiantes, Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley. Había dejado entrar mortífagos en Hogwarts, con el consiguiente peligro para los alumnos. Hubo heridos de diversa consideración; aunque el único que murió esa noche, desgraciadamente, fue el Director de Hogwarts. Estaba marcado y como se pudo comprobar en su varita, -los amigos de Potter la habían facilitado al Ministerio sin perder tiempo- había utilizado varias maldiciones imperdonables. Se había considerado como atenuantes que finalmente no había sido él quien había asesinado al Director de Hogwarts. Y que había actuado bajo amenaza de muerte sobre él y su familia. También declaró haber ejecutado las imperdonables bajo coacción. No haber identificado a Harry Potter cuando pudo hacerlo, en el momento en que éste fue hecho prisionero y llevado a la mansión Malfoy durante la guerra, también había sido un buen punto a su favor. Pese a todo, fue condenado a siete años en Azkaban. Shacklebolt era consciente de que en esa sentencia finalmente había pesado más el apellido que otra cosa.

Había sido Narcisa Malfoy quien había sacado a la luz la relación de su hijo con Harry Potter, con la esperanza de que, vinculándole con éste, podría librarle de la cárcel. Nadie la creyó. Más bien fue objeto de escarnio. Y, tal tipo de declaración, poco favor le hizo a Draco. Los más condescendientes comprendieron que la Sra. Malfoy se agarrara a un clavo ardiendo, confesando o tratando de tergiversar las inclinaciones de su hijo con el único fin de resolver la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. Pero nunca había habido ningún indicio, ni en sus palabras ni en su comportamiento, que pudiera llevar a pensar que Potter también pudiera tener ese tipo de inclinaciones. Lástima que el héroe no hubiera estado en disposición de desmentirlo o confirmarlo en ese momento, víctima de la crisis nerviosa que le había llevado a San Mungo.

Tal como explicaron los medigamos del hospital mágico a los allegados de Harry, éstas solían desencadenarse debido a "experiencias traumáticas, violentas o cercanas a la muerte". El tiempo de evolución de los síntomas que daban lugar al estrés postraumático que Harry sufrió, solía ser de un mes. Pero teniendo en cuenta que experiencias traumáticas, violentas y cercanas a la muerte se habían dado en Harry prácticamente durante toda su vida, su cuerpo y su mente habían dicho basta, y el héroe había caído fulminado, justo cuando Luna le sugería que utilizara su capa de invisibilidad para desaparecer un rato y descansar. Le habían tratado con pociones antidepresivas, ansiolíticas y estabilizadoras del ánimo durante casi dos meses. Tiempo durante el cual la mayoría de detenidos habían sido juzgados y encarcelados.

Extrañamente, una de las primeras frases coherentes que había dicho Harry una semana después de ingresar en San Mungo había sido: _¿sabéis qué ha pasado con Malfoy? _Sólo había obtenido encogimientos de hombros y caras de póquer. Y como de todas formas la pregunta había sido formulada de forma tibia, como de pasada, nadie le había hecho mucho caso. No fue hasta la semana siguiente que Harry volvió a mencionarlo. _Necesito hablar con Malfoy_. _¿Para qué?_, le habían preguntado. Harry había dudado unos instantes antes de responder. _Sólo... necesito hablar con él. _Ron le había dado unos amistoso golpecitos en la espalda. _Vale amigo, tranquilo. Veremos qué se puede hacer._ Pero no habían hecho nada.A partir de ese momento, Harry había preguntado por Malfoy siempre que alguien le visitaba, obteniendo sólo evasivas. Y aunque el héroe pudiera estar estresado, ansiolítico o depresivo, era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de cuando le estaban dando largas. Así que, harto de no obtener una respuesta razonable, una tarde había cogido a su mejor amigo por el cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado, -proeza nada despreciable teniendo en cuenta la altura y envergadura de Ron con respecto a la suya- estampándolo contra la pared de la pequeña salita de visitas. _QUIERO HABLAR CON MALFOY, RON. ¡TRAELO!_

El medimago que le trataba había dicho que si para su paciente era tan importante hablar con esa persona, debía hacerlo, como parte de su proceso de recuperación. ¿Había algún problema en traerle? Una nimiedad, habían respondido sus amigos, acababa de ser juzgado y estaba a punto de ingresar en Azkaban. Pero si consideraba que era imprescindible para la salud mental de Harry hablar con el maldito Malfoy, moverían los hilos necesarios para que el Ministerio lo permitiera. Después de todo, ¿quién podía a negarle nada al héroe?

Kingsley Shacklebolt recordaba perfectamente ese día. Había querido asistir personalmente a aquel encuentro porque conocía a Harry desde que tenía quince años, cuando había ido a buscarle a casa de sus desagradables parientes con Lupin, Moody y los demás. Le apreciaba y estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él. Nadie merecía pasar por todo lo que había pasado ese chico. Así que, en ese momento, todavía como Ministro provisional hasta que el Wizengamot confirmara su cargo, había firmado los permisos necesarios para que Draco Malfoy fuera llevado a San Mungo como había solicitado el medimago. Como medida de seguridad, había observado junto a éste el encuentro, protegidos ambos tras el cristal que, desde de la sala de visitas dónde se encontraba el paciente, era tan sólo un espejo.

Harry se había transfigurado en cuanto Malfoy había entrado en la habitación. Sus ojos se habían encendido, otra vez vivos y brillantes; su rostro, algo paliducho, se había coloreado de repente con un rosáceo tenue pero revelador. Se había levantado del sillón donde se encontraba sentado de un salto, como si acabaran de clavarle una aguja en el trasero, y prácticamente se había lanzado sobre el otro mago. Ambos jóvenes se habían fundido en un abrazo que poco tenía que ver con el que pudieran darse dos simples amigos. Más teniendo en cuenta que eran enemigos. Y de pronto, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Malfoy, Harry había estallado en sollozos. A Kingsley se le había encogido el estómago. Malfoy, un poco más alto, había apoyado su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Harry, con los ojos cerrados, hundiendo su nariz entre los rebeldes mechones, con la expresión de estar saboreando la fragancia más embriagadora del mundo. No había dicho una palabra, pero sus manos se habían movido lentas y tranquilizadoras a lo largo de la espalda del otro mago, como si conociera perfectamente la forma de calmarlo.

Los dos silenciosos espectadores tras el cristal se habían mirado, atónitos. Si aquella no había sido la salida de armario más flagrante que Kingsley hubiera visto jamás, es que no había visto nada. Tuvo que reconocer que Narcisa Malfoy no iba desencaminada.

Al cabo de un rato Harry había levantado la cabeza hacía Malfoy, con los ojos enrojecidos y las gafas un poco ladeadas. Malfoy se las había quitado con cuidado y había secado con sus pulgares los ojos de Harry, mientras este le sonreía. Había sido una sonrisa relajada, que decía que por fin todo está todo bien, que había inquietado mucho a Kingsley. Porque nada estaba bien.

_- No pude hablar contigo_ después de... -Malfoy había puesto un dedo en sus labios.

Harry había iniciado la conversación, susurrando sus palabras, de forma que era bastante difícil distinguirlas. El medimago había agitado su varita y la siguiente frase les había llegado alta y clara.

_- No sabías cómo seguir llamando la atención ¿verdad?_ -Malfoy había vuelto a colocarle las gafas, con un gesto tan cálido que desmentía el reproche en su voz.

_- Estaba preocupado. No sabía qué había pasado contigo..._

_- Estoy bien, ¿no me ves?_

Malfoy había dado una vuelta sobre sí mismo, de forma afectada.

- I_diota. _-había gruñido Harry.

Pero le había tomado de la mano para que se sentara junto a él. Habían permanecido en silencio durante unos instantes, como si cada uno tratara de encontrar las siguientes palabras a pronunciar.

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -_había cuestionado por fin Harry.

_- ¿Para qué? Con mejor o peor suerte los dos hemos hecho lo que debíamos._

Harry había fruncido el ceño, no muy conforme con la respuesta.

_- Podía haberte ayudado si me hubieras explicado claramente en lo que andabas metido..._-había insistido.

_- No podías. _-la respuesta de Malfoy había sido un poco ruda y tajante.

Pero después había añadido en un tono mucho más suave.

_- Tú tenías tus secretos y yo los míos._

Ya fuera por el tono calmado empleado por el mago rubio en la última frase o porque Harry no había tenido más remedio que reconocer la razón en sus palabras, el moreno se había limitado a apretar los labios y a tragarse lo que fuera que continuación iba a decir.

_- Me he pasado esta maldita guerra preguntándome primero dónde estabas y después rezando para que no volviera a obligarte a hacer algo... irremediable._ -había dicho, sin embargo, después de un corto silencio.

_- ¿Quiere decir algo así como que el tío más buscado aparezca de repente en mi casa, con la cara hinchada como un globo y yo tenga que pretender que no le conozco?_ -había preguntado Malfoy, indudablemente irónico.

_- Si no fueras tan orgulloso... _-había renegado Harry, apartando el largo flequillo de sus ojos

_- Y tú no te creyeras el adalid de todas las causas..._

Harry le había mirado, un poco desconcertado.

_- El puto héroe_. -le había aclarado Malfoy con un pequeña mueca.

_- No pareció molestarte cuando volví por ti después del infierno que desató el imbécil de Crabbe._

_Entonces, _la expresión de Malfoy había sido una mezcla de dolor y coraje. Sus ojos se habían velado durante unos segundos y Kingsley se había preguntado si después de haber aguantado con más firmeza de la que podía esperarse de un adolescente la detención, el proceso y la sentencia, iba a desmoronarse en el peor momento.

_- Crabbe era mi amigo. _-había musitado Malfoy con voz constreñida.

_- Lo siento, no quería... _-se había disculpado rápidamente Harry.

Se había llevado a los labios la mano que Malfoy tenía entrelazada con la suya y la había besado, sosteniéndola después unos instantes contra su mejilla.

_- No, está bien. Después de todo fue un verdadero capullo. Y yo estaba acojonado. -_había confesado Malfoy, recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá, como si de pronto un montón de años hubieran caído sobre él, aplastándole, endureciendo sus juveniles facciones todavía más.

_- Yo también. No te haces idea de cuánto._

_- Me la hago, créeme._

Harry se había recostado también contra el respaldo, imitando el gesto de su compañero. Kingsley recordaba que en ningún momento habían soltado sus manos.

_- Sabes que tienes que recuperarte y salir de aquí cuanto antes, ¿verdad? _-había dicho Malfoy a continuación, antes de que el otro mago pudiera volver a la carga con más reproches.

El moreno había dejado escapar un suspiro, y había dirigido su mirada hacia el techo. Después había asentido.

_- ¿Haremos ese viaje del que hablamos? _-había preguntado, dejando que de nuevo una sonrisa asomara a su rostro.

Malfoy se había quedado callado durante unos segundos, contemplando fijamente al espejo que tenía enfrente, como si supiera que estaban siendo observados. Pero, al igual que Harry, lo ignoraba. Después había vuelto el rostro hacia el moreno, muy serio. De hecho, Malfoy no había sonreído ni una sola vez desde que había entrado en la salita. Kingsley se preguntaba si Harry se habría dado cuenta de ello en algún momento, o había estado demasiado ocupado comiéndoselo con los ojos.

_- Olvida y sal de aquí, Harry. Haz lo que te apetezca. Pasea, siéntate en la terraza de Florean Fortescue y cómete todos los helados de crema y caramelo que seas capaz; cómprate la última escoba del mercado y vuela hasta que te duela el culo o te quedes sin aliento; búscate un equipo para jugar al Quidditch o hazte auror si lo prefieres; o simplemente quédate en casa sin hacer nada, disfrutando de estar vivo..._

_- Roma_. -le había interrumpido finalmente Harry- _Sólo_ _quiero conocer Roma. Y ver cómo comes pizza con los dedos..._

Malfoy había negado con la cabeza y Kingsley le había visto esbozar una especie de sonrisa por primera vez. Era evidente que habían hablado de aquella ciudad en otras ocasiones. Como lo era que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy compartían algo más que años de escuela en Hogwarts, peleas memorables o una rivalidad que hasta ese preciso momento nadie hubiera puesto en duda. Cuándo había sucedido, un verdadero misterio. Porque en ese encuentro ninguno de los dos dio pistas sobre ello.

_- Roma tendrá que esperar._ -había dicho Malfoy, hablando despacio, dándose tiempo a buscar las palabras que debía decir, para ocultar las que no podía pronunciar. Harry había hecho ademán de protestar- _No, espera, déjame hablar primero._

Harry había vuelto a cerrar la boca, mostrándose impaciente. _Ha llegado el momento de la verdad_, había pensado Kingsley. Estaba por ver si Malfoy seguiría las directrices señaladas por el medimago y por él mismo. O les iba a echar encima a un Harry Potter desquiciado y furioso, como se echa los perros tras un fugitivo.

_- Las cosas no están muy bien para mí ahora._ -Kingsley había contenido el aliento- _Tengo que darle tiempo a la gente para que olvide, ¿sabes? Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tuve que hacer algunas cosas que, aunque no fuera por mi propia voluntad, no me han hecho muy popular. _

Harry había intentado meter baza de nuevo, pero Malfoy no le había dejado.

_- No me interrumpas, por favor. _-Malfoy había apartado su flequillo con un gesto nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de perder la entereza que pretendía aparentar- _He pensado que lo mejor para mí ahora es marcharme una temporada._

Harry había dado un pequeño brinco en su asiento, despegándose del respaldo del sofá como si una mano invisible le hubiera empujado.

_- El Ministerio no tendrá nada que ver en esto, ¿verdad? -_había preguntado de inmediato, suspicaz.

_- Bueno, en realidad sí, porque... _-angustiado, Malfoy había parecido tener que concentrarse mucho para recordar lo que tenía que decir- _...voy a trabajar para ellos, ¿sabes? Investigando maldiciones, como una especie de redención. Así que estaré viajando continuamente durante bastante tiempo. _

Harry se había quedado en silencio durante un buen rato, sin poder ocultar su decepción. Evidentemente, no era lo que había esperado. Su rostro había reflejaba una especia de angustia y abatimiento; como si el hecho de no poder contar con Malfoy extinguiera la última y secreta esperanza a la que se había aferrado. Y Malfoy no había sabido qué más decir, demasiado cansado. Se había limitado a juguetear con los dedos de Harry, sin mirarle. Como si temiera que, de hacerlo, el otro mago pudiera atraparle en su mentira.

_- ¿Es lo que realmente necesitas, Draco?_ -había preguntado Harry débilmente.

_- Creo que es lo mejor por ahora, ¿comprendes?_

Harry apenas había movido la cabeza, dándole una especie de conformidad. Y Kingsley había tenido la sensación de que tenían que sacar a Malfoy de ahí enseguida. Antes de que él y toda su coartada se vinieran abajo. El medimago había sido del mismo parecer porque, sin mediar palabra con él, había salido de la pequeña habitación donde estaban y había entrado en la sala de visitas, justo al lado, apartando sin contemplaciones a los dos silenciosos aurores que guardaban la puerta.

_- Mi paciente debe descansar._ -había dicho amablemente.

Malfoy casi había parecido aliviado. Se había puesto en pie, arrastrando a Harry con él, renuente a dejarle marchar.

_- Bueno..._ -había musitado el mago rubio, como si tratara de buscar palabras no demasiado bruscas para decir adiós.

Harry había tirado de la mano que todavía seguía unida a la suya y sólo la había soltado para abrazar al otro joven.

_- ¿Cuándo te vas? -_había preguntado.

_- Probablemente, mañana. _

Kingsley no estaba muy seguro de que la voz de Malfoy hubiera salido tan ahogada sólo por tener el rostro apretado contra el cuello de Harry.

- _Prométeme una cosa._ -Malfoy había hecho un ligero movimiento de cabeza, probablemente temeroso de lo que fuera a pedirle- _Que, al menos, volverás para mi cumpleaños._

Y así había sido. Primero porque aquel 31 de julio estaba muy cercano todavía a la salida de Harry de San Mungo, apenas un par de semanas. Y el siguiente, porque el moreno se había pasado un año inquieto y nervioso, interrogando a Kingsley y a cuanto funcionario del Ministerio lograba pillar, sobre el paradero de Malfoy. Nadie dudaba que con la intención de presentarse en ese lugar en cuanto lo averiguara. Ello provocó que el hechizo que habitualmente se mantenía sobre un paciente de sus características, como mucho durante seis meses, hubiera sido prolongado por tiempo que ni el mismo medimago se atrevía a definir. Porque, a ver quién era el valiente que le contaba a Harry que Malfoy iba a estar en Azkaban siete años, y cargaba en su conciencia la culpabilidad de una nueva crisis...

Pero tres años después de aquella promesa, pocos días antes de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, Harry Potter se había presentado en el despacho del Ministro de Magia, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, prácticamente desmentida por el brillo amenazador de sus ojos, agotada ya su paciencia. Diciendo que consideraba que su compañero ya estaba suficientemente redimido y advirtiéndole que, si no le hacía regresar de una vez a Inglaterra, El Profeta no tendría suficientes páginas para describir el alboroto que pensaba organizar.

No es que Kingsley le creyera. Ni que pensara que le hubiera amenazando. ¡Por supuesto que no! Decidió, además, no tenérselo en cuenta. Era sólo que, en ocasiones, ni las pociones podían evitar que el temperamento de Harry escapara a su propio control...

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, pertenece a J.K. Rowiling. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio con esto.

**31 DE JULIO **

**CAPITULO III**

Harry andaba más nervioso de lo que quería reconocer. Consultó su reloj por doceava vez en pocos minutos. Draco se estaba retrasando mucho más que en los dos años anteriores. La sola posibilidad de que en esta ocasión no acudiera, de que Hermione pudiera tener razón, le estaba desquiciando. El pequeño Teddy se había dormido en su regazo después de comer. Era el único que lo había hecho porque los demás estaban esperando a que llegaran los dos magos ausentes. Luna, sentada a su lado, insistía en aburrirlo con su tema favorito: el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada.

- Cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrarlo. -decía convencida- Mi último viaje a Suecia fue muy esperanzador. Al primero que nazca en cautividad, le pondré tu nombre, Harry. En tu honor. ¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando?

El moreno la miró con expresión despistada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Decías...?

Los ojos grises de Luna se enfocaron en su amigo con aire soñador.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Sé que vendrá. Los unicornios siempre vuelven junto a los puros de corazón.

Harry observó a Luna como si acabara de confirmarle que el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada realmente existía; cuando todo el mundo sabía que no era más que una invención del padre de la ex Ravenclaw.

- Es que Malfoy me recuerda a un unicornio. -afirmó ella con la misma devoción con la que hablaba de cualquiera de sus fantásticas criaturas- ¿Sabías que los potrillos son dorados y se vuelven plateados antes de alcanzar la madurez? -Harry negó con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido por el símil- Después son de un blanco purísimo. Hermosos. Y majestuosos. Solamente los hechos de bondad y ternura pueden tocarlos. Aunque los unicornios tienen un punto débil.

Harry aguardó con curiosidad a que continuara. Sin embargo, Luna parecía haber acabado su disertación y le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Un punto débil? -preguntó finalmente Harry, animándola así a continuar.

Luna asintió, envolviéndose en un aire romántico.

- Siendo como son, amantes de la belleza, a veces se dejan llevar y cambian su libertad por el cariño y los cuidados de alguna dama hermosa, o caballero, -puntualizó- acudiendo a visitarla cada día a la misma hora en su jardín... -y añadió con un guiño- ...o cada año en la misma fecha, por su cumpleaños.

Dado el silencio a su alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había estado escuchando.

- Vaya, eso ha sido muy bonito, Luna. -aplaudió George, acabando con el mutismo general- Pero dime, ¿dónde lleva Malfoy el cuerno?

- Oh, bueno, en realidad el cuerno es un símbolo fálico, asociado con... -empezó a explicar Luna, emocionada, lejos de sentirse ofendida por el tono burlón del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, Molly Weasley no sentía la misma emoción. Miró a George con cara de reprimenda.

- Harry, querido, ¿no crees que podríamos empezar ya? Se enfriará la comida... -interrumpió, poco dispuesta a escuchar según qué cosas a la hora de comer.

Harry captó el gesto nervioso de Hermione, mirando también su reloj. El turno de Ron se estaba alargando más de la cuenta y seguramente empezaba a preocuparse. Él mismo comenzaba a sentirse desanimado. Por lo visto, su unicornio particular iba a faltar a la cita este año. Y no podría decirle cuánto deseaba que se quedara con él. Que no quería que volviera a marcharse para investigar ninguna otra estúpida maldición para el Ministerio.

- Como quiera, Molly. -cedió, tratando de sonreír- Llevaré a Teddy a la cama.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, con el pequeño hecho una bolita contra su pecho, oyendo el bullicioso ruido de sus amigos sentándose a la mesa, pero sin ver todas las miradas apenadas que se clavaban en su espalda. Atravesó la cocina y el comedor, para salir al pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Ya en su habitación, dejó al niño sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde guardaba las pociones. Iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda para que su sonrisa no decayera, poder mostrar ilusión por todos los regalos que esperaban en el salón y lograr soplar las 21 velas de su tarta sin derramar una lágrima. Después, cuando estuviera solo, ya decidiría qué hacer.

Estaba a punto de llevarse el vaso a los labios, cuando alguien se lo arrebató de la mano.

- No puedes seguir haciéndote esto, Harry. -los ojos azules de Ron le miraban desde el espejo del baño, afligidos- No puedes buscar refugio en las pociones al menor contratiempo.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

Ron vertió el contenido del vaso en el lavamanos.

- Tu verdadera poción antidepresiva está abajo, esperándote. -respondió el pelirrojo.

Ron no se ofendió por el irreflexivo empujón de su amigo, cuando le apartó para salir del baño a toda prisa. Sino que sonrió al oírle bajar las escaleras como una manada de caballos desbocados. Dejó el vaso que había vaciado sobre el lavamanos y contempló su propia imagen en el espejo.

- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Ronald Weasley? -se cuestionó.

Trastorno por estrés postraumático crónico. ¡Y una mierda! Él también había perdido amigos, compañeros. Y un hermano. De los que le quedaban, a uno le faltaba una oreja y otro tenía el rostro tan desfigurado que daba pena. Pero todos habían seguido adelante. Y si Harry no acababa de deshacerse de esa maldita depresión era porque ellos mismos no se lo habían permitido.

Quien más quien menos había pasado sus momentos malos. Y no por ello dejaba de comprender que los de Harry habían sido de los peores. Pero él y Hermione se habían tenido el uno al otro para cerrar heridas; George había encontrado su bálsamo en Angelina; Bill tenía a Fleur, cuyos ojos no veían cicatrices, sino sólo al hombre que amaba. Sus propios padres, después de tantos años, seguían siendo la fortaleza el uno del otro. ¿A quien tenía Harry? A sus amigos, es verdad. Pero los amigos no calientan una cama vacía ni llenan esa parte de corazón que sólo late por la persona a la que se ama.

Ron siguió mirándose en el espejo, con aire culpable. Él mismo había registrado como una fiera entre las cosas de Harry, hasta encontrar la varita de Malfoy, y había corrido a entregársela a los aurores para que comprobaran los hechizos realizados antes de su cambio de dueño. Era consciente de que precisamente había sido esa prueba la que había acabado de hundir al Slytherin. Porque sin la constatación de esas Imperdonables, vistos todos los atenuantes, tal vez el Wizengamot se hubiera limitado a quitarle la varita durante una buena temporada y a dejarle en libertad vigilada, como habían hecho con otros Slytherin, compañeros de Malfoy. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar entonces que en el corazón de Malfoy había también un rinconcito que latía por Harry? ¿Quién se detuvo a pensar que su familia, para el Slytherin, era tan importante como lo eran para ellos mismos las suyas, que también el hurón haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla? Una parte de Ron seguía sin poder perdonarle a Malfoy muchas cosas. Y seguramente ese rencor permanecería en él como una mar de fondo, cuando las olas son grandes y aparentemente lentas, provocando movimientos profundos y enturbiando el agua. Pero también había visto la desesperación en el fondo de esos fríos ojos grises. Impotencia. Y la firme resolución de no querer dejarse hundir. De esperar a que su momento llegara. Y cómo todo eso se fundía y confundía cuando Harry y él estaban juntos. De igual forma que, cuando eso sucedía, desaparecían todas las ansiedades de su amigo.

Ron tomó la decisión de hablar esa misma noche con su mujer. Y después con su familia. Tal vez Kingsley se dejara convencer para iniciar los trámites que permitieran conseguir la libertad condicional para Malfoy. Después se ocuparía del maldito hechizo y la forma de enfrentarse a Harry cuando averiguara la verdad.

o.o.O.o.o

Harry se había lanzado directo a sus labios, sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Aunque todo lo que Draco tenía por decir lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, resarciéndose de los meses de añoranza en la boca de su amante. El reencuentro, durante esos primeros instantes, siempre era único. Porque por fin estaba entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, y todavía faltaba mucho para que tuviera que abandonarlos de nuevo y volver a su solitario y frío encierro. Durante esas impagables horas, Draco procuraba empaparse de su calor y alimentarse de sus besos; llenar el corazón con sus palabras y el alma de sus sonrisas. Tendría que vivir de ellas durante los próximos doce meses. Calentarían sus noches y ayudarían a pasar sus días de forma menos amarga.

- Pensé que ibas a agujerearme los labios. -bromeó cuando por fin ambos tuvieron que volver a respirar.

- Te he echado de menos. Mucho, Draco. Esta vez no voy a permitir que vuelvas a irte. -soltó Harry de corrido, casi sin respiración.

Draco trató de sonreír.

- Nada me gustaría más que poder quedarme. -apoyó su frente en la del moreno, para no encontrarse con sus ojos- Pero me comprometí a hacer un trabajo y tengo que terminarlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más, Draco? ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar aún?

El rubio no respondió, sus frentes todavía unidas.

- Esto me está matando, Draco. -la voz de Harry sonó ansiosa, suplicante- No sé dónde estás la mayor parte del tiempo, ni lo que estás haciendo. He hablando con los ineptos del Ministerio un montón de veces y parecen idiotas. Nadie sabe nunca dónde encontrarte. Y cuando por fin te dignas a mandarme una lechuza...

- Lo siento, Harry. -le interrumpió el rubio, con el corazón encogido- Yo... tengo que terminar, el trabajo, tengo...

En realidad no sabía qué decir. La mano de Harry encontró su mejilla, y Draco se estremeció bajo su caricia. Era en esos momentos cuando más deseaba mandarlo todo a tomar viento. Cuando sus ganas de romper la promesa que le habían obligado a hacer eran más incontenibles que nunca. Pero era consciente de que eso no le ayudaría en nada a él; ni tampoco a Harry.

- Compré esta casa pensando en nosotros. -dijo el moreno suavemente- Ya sé que no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para estar juntos; que seguramente todavía no conocemos ni la mitad de las manías del otro. Pero dijimos que lo intentaríamos, y yo estoy seguro de que nos irá bien si...

De pronto Harry calló y Draco levantó la mirada. Una dolorosa sospecha había aparecido en los ojos del moreno.

- Has conocido a alguien... -titubeó- ...estás con alguien y no te atreves a decírmelo...

Draco le abrazó para no echarse a llorar.

- Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías una detrás de otra. -susurró, sin embargo, apretándole contra su cuerpo- No he conocido a nadie, Harry. Te lo juro.

Draco jamás pensó estarle más agradecido a un Weasley, que cuando la voz absolutamente incómoda de Ron sonó justo a su lado.

- Dejad algo para después, chicos. Mi madre pregunta si venís a comer o qué.

Harry le fusiló con la mirada, molesto por la interrupción; pero el pelirrojo habría jurado que la de Malfoy era de puro alivio.

- Yo sólo soy el mensajero. -se disculpó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Seguiremos con esta conversación más tarde. -afirmó Harry, mirando seriamente a su rubio compañero- Me importa muy poco si tienes que coger un traslador a las seis o si te están esperando esta noche en la Conchimbamba. Porque hoy no te vas de aquí, Draco Malfoy. O dejo de llamarme Harry Potter.

Ron siguió a la pareja hasta el jardín sin que le llegara la camisa al cuello. Estaba seguro de que a Malfoy, tampoco.

o.o.O.o.o

La comida había sido deliciosa. Harry había soplado las velas de la tarta, apagándolas de una sola vez, según él, inequívoca señal de que su deseo se cumpliría. Había abierto sus regalos y los había agradecido con risas y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor presente había sido el de Draco. Le había regalado un original collar de cuentas étnico, que Hermione había hecho verdaderos malabares para conseguir. Porque se suponía que Malfoy lo había comprado en algún punto perdido de África, donde también se suponía que se encontraba investigando. Estaba hecho de plata, conchas, coco y cuentas venecianas del siglo XVIII. El "detalle" les había costado a los amigos de Harry 140 libras. Pero de todos era sabido que un Malfoy no regala cualquier cosa. Lo peor era que todavía les quedaban cuatro cumpleaños más por los que responder en nombre de Malfoy...

Harry se sentía feliz y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Hubiera deseado poder tener más intimidad para estar con Draco y que todo aquel barullo de voces, risas y gritos desaparecieran de su jardín. Su compañero no era ningún espíritu de expresividad en público y no había nada que Harry deseara más que poder quedarse a solas con él y desinhibir su pose de Malfoy correcto pero distante. No obstante, se sentía bastante satisfecho de cómo había sido recibido Draco este año por sus amigos. Tenía la sensación de que le habían saludado con más entusiasmo que otras veces. Un poco amodorrado por el calor y la digestión, se había acomodado con la espalda contra el pecho de Draco y éste, haciendo un gran alarde de exhibición pública, acariciaba su cabello despacio, casi adormeciéndole. Harry sentía la mano que tenía entrelazada con la del rubio sudada y caliente. Pero si a Draco no le molestaba, no sería él quien la soltara. Aparte de cómoda, esa posición permitía que el rubio pudiera susurrar junto a su oído sin que los demás tuvieran que enterarse de sus palabras.

- No seguirás pensando esa tontería de que estoy con alguien más, ¿verdad? -preguntó Draco, tratando de no parecer preocupado.

Harry sonrió.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero te interesará saber que no eres el único experto en maldiciones, ¿sabes? Conozco una que te encoge el pito y casi no te deja ni mear...

El aliento de la risita de Draco batió contra su cuello y Harry echó la cabeza un poco más hacía atrás. Por si su rubio quería seguir desinhibiéndose y se decidía a darle un mordisquito. Uno pequeñito y discreto.

- Meas esperma y eyaculas orina. -corrigió Draco- Mi tía abuela Gertrude era una experta en esa maldición. Y en un montón de hechizos bastante pervertidos y amorales.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y conocía alguno para que no te salgan callos en las manos?

Esta vez el aliento de Draco rozó la oreja de Harry, haciéndole estremecer un poco.

- ¿En las dos? -preguntó el rubio.

- Se me dan bien los trabajos manuales...

De pronto el rostro de George Weasley invadió todo el espacio visual de Harry.

- Hey, pareja, ¿una partida de snap explosivo?

¿Acaso su socio comercial no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo inoportuno que era?

- No molestes, George. -gruñó Harry.

- ¿Gobstones?

- Piérdete.

- ¿Ajedrez?

- ¿Qué tal un ojo morado a juego con tu camiseta?

George comprobó el color de la prenda y fingió considerarlo por un momento.

- No, mejor no. Si mañana me pongo la azul, no estaría a juego.

Harry volvió a recostarse sobre Draco.

- Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos?

- En que tal vez sea el momento de buscar otro tema de conversación. -sugirió Draco- O voy a acabar con un serio problema en mis pantalones.

Harry sonrió con malicia.

- Te prometo que cuando toda esta gente se vaya, solucionaré cualquier problema que tengas dentro de tus pantalones.

Draco suspiró.

- Harry...

- Es más, espero que tú también soluciones el mío.

- ...no es ninguna broma que tengo que irme a las seis.

Harry volvió un poco el rostro hacia él, y miró a Draco por encima de sus gafas.

- ¿Acaso yo tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

Harry pudo notar claramente como el cuerpo en el que apoyaba su espalda se tensaba.

- Encontrarás otro trabajo, Draco. Y mientras tanto, no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque Sortilegios Weasley va muy bien. Increíblemente bien, diría yo.

- Perdona, pero a un Malfoy no le mantiene nadie. -se ofendió Draco.

¿Discutir con él sería una buena forma de quitarle otras ideas de la cabeza? Porque Harry era testarudo. Y cabezón cuando se entestaba en algo. Draco tenía la impresión de que tenía la intención de mantenerle atrapado en esa silla, retándole a levantarse por la fuerza, ni que fuera para ir al baño. Draco era consciente de que tenía que estar en su celda de Azkaban a las ocho de la noche. Que Weasley tenía que aparecerle primero en el Ministerio y de allí en aquel lóbrego embarcadero para tomar la barca que le llevaría de nuevo a la prisión mágica. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le dijo que no era el único que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Una velada tensión empezaba a palparse en el ambiente.

- Son imaginaciones mías o de pronto la jarana se ha convertido en cuchicheos. -dijo Harry, repantigándose más cómodamente sobre su compañero.

- Imaginaciones tuyas.

Harry suspiró con una especie de resignación; como quien ya conoce la respuesta a su pregunta, pero desearía que fuera otra.

- Anda, sigue haciéndome eso en el pelo. -pidió mimoso.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las caricias de Draco, dispuesto a dejar que el sol saliera por Antequera.

- Harry, alguien pide paso en tu chimenea.

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y enfocó el rostro sonriente que tenía delante. George de nuevo.

- Estoy ocupado. -gruñó, ya un poco harto de tanta interrupción.

- Es que llevan rato intentándolo. -insistió el pelirrojo- Puede ser importante...

De mala gana, Harry se levantó, no sin antes dirigir una mirada desafiante a Draco: _como te muevas de aquí, atente a las consecuencias._

- Lo siento, Malfoy. -dijo Ron en cuanto su amigo desapareció por la puerta que accedía del jardín a la cocina- Son las seis menos veinte y no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad de desaparecer sin que Harry la arme.

Draco asintió, comprendiendo que sería mucho peor irse dejando a un encolerizado Harry tratando de impedírselo. Prefería evitar la confrontación y que fueran sus amigos quienes se las apañaran con la inevitable bronca que seguiría a su marcha. Bastante tendría él con comerse la cabeza durante los próximos doce meses. Contempló los rostros consternados a su alrededor. Realmente tan diferentes de la primera vez, cuando todos le habían hecho sentir como un despreciable intruso. De todas formas, seguía odiándoles. Casi más ahora por sus miradas de contrición, que por las de aborrecimiento que había recibido siempre. ¡Hipócritas! Como si no supiera que él les importaba una mierda. Que todo era por Harry. Sólo por Harry. Aunque si Draco había aceptado estar allí, también era sólo por él. Habría sido más fácil no verle, no sufrir en la forma que lo hacía al tenerle a su lado sólo unas horas y esperar después una verdadera eternidad para volver a tener la oportunidad de sentir sus labios. No era justo que le permitieran saborear la miel durante un día y le obligaran a comer hiel el resto del año. Como no lo era estar pagando tan sólo por hacer lo necesario para salvar a su familia; únicamente por pretender seguir con vida, él y los suyos. ¿Acaso había tenido otra opción? ¿No hubieran hecho lo mismo cada uno de esos embusteros, cargados de reverenciadas razones? Sólo cuatro años más, se dijo. Cuatro años más y Harry no recordaría ni sus nombres. Y no necesitaría recurrir a ningún hechizo para ello.

- Bien, supongo que hasta el año que viene. -dijo, incómodo.

- ¡Espera! Llévate esto, cariño.

Molly Weasely le tendía a Draco un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar, atado con un cordel, que acababa de sacar de debajo de la mesa.

- Mamá, Malfoy no puede llevarse nada. -dijo Ron, impaciente.

Si no lograban irse antes de que Harry volviera, iban a tener serios problemas.

- ¡Tonterías! -la matriarca le colocó a Draco el paquete en las manos, quieras que no- Sólo son galletas, frutos secos y una bandeja de bollos que he hecho esta mañana. Recuerda que los bollos es lo primero que tienes que comer, porque se secarán antes.

Aturdido, Draco contempló el pintoresco paquete. ¿La madre de todas las comadrejas había hecho bollos para él?

- ¡Merlín bendito, mamá! -casi gritó Ron- Tenemos que...

- ¡Adivinad quién ha venido a felicitarme!

Harry acababa de hacer su entrada en el jardín, exultante, precediendo al mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que no falta nadie. -saludó Shacklebolt, con aquel vozarrón tan grave que parecía conferir gravedad a todas sus palabras- Le comentaba a Harry que he estado tratando de contactar con vosotros toda la tarde.

Draco se había quedado petrificado, el corazón golpeando contra su pecho como un mazo sobre un tambor. Y no era el único. Expresiones nerviosas e intrigadas recorrieron los rostros de todos los presentes en el jardín.

- ¡Qué sorpresa Ministro! -saludó a su vez Arthur Weasley, saliendo de su asombro- Te has perdido la comida...

- Pero todavía queda tarta, colega. -ofreció rápidamente George, incapaz de conferirle a su ex compañero de ondas radiofónicas el título que ahora le correspondía- La ha hecho mi madre.

El Ministro se sentó a la mesa y aceptó con agrado el plato que ya le ofrecía la Sra. Weasley. Hundió la cucharilla en el esponjoso bizcocho, para llevárselo después a la boca, saboreando con deleite el delicioso postre.

- Mmmm... Molly, si algo extraño de otros tiempos, son tus guisos. -aseguró dejando entrever su blanca dentadura al esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A Draco, todavía de pie junto a Ron y sintiéndose totalmente ridículo con aquel paquete en las manos, le temblaban las piernas. No sabía exactamente el porqué, pero le temblaban. Tal vez porque el auror parecía tan confundido como él mismo. Y no acababa de decidirse en si tomar aquella inesperada visita como una buena o mala señal.

- Por cierto, Harry, te he traído un pequeño regalo. Después de todo, no se cumplen veintiuno todos los días.

El Ministro metió la mano en varios de sus bolsillos, hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba. Una esfera dorada, completamente lisa, cuyo diámetro era más o menos el doble del de una snitch. Harry la tomó en su mano, sin comprender qué era exactamente.

- Vaya, gracias...

Miró al Ministro, confundido. Kingsley sonrió, mientras seguía rebuscando y sacaba de otro bolsillo un pergamino que le tendió a Ron. Éste se apresuró a tomarlo.

- Es un traslador. A Roma, para se más exactos. -explicó después a Harry- Creo que tu novio necesita unas vacaciones. -fue entonces cuando miró a Draco- El trabajo que está haciendo en Asia...

- África. -rectificó Ron inmediatamente, echándole una rápida mirada a Harry, por si se había dado cuenta del error.

Hermione ya le había arrebatado el pergamino de las manos y lo leía ávidamente, con las cabezas de George, Charlie y Neville asomando sobre sus hombros.

- ...er... sí... África, puede esperar de momento. Hemos decidido suspender esa investigación por tiempo indefinido. Cuestión de presupuesto... -si Malfoy no hubiera estado tan blanco, a punto del colapso, Kingsley se hubiera reído- Tal vez tres o cuatro años, -insinuó- y entonces decidiremos si vale la pena reanudarla.

Se hizo un silencio extraño, palpitante. Como si todo el mundo hubiera contenido el aliento y no se atreviera a soltarlo. Intercambiando miradas mudas, anhelantes, deseosas de confirmar que los demás habían entendido lo mismo.

- ¡Nos vamos a Roma, Draco!

El grito de euforia de Harry se elevó solitario sobre el jardín, como si fuera la señal esperada para la iniciación de un rito de catarsis colectiva.

- ¡Eres un tío grande, Kings! -proclamó George a todo pulmón.

Un coro de gritos y aclamaciones apoyaron la declaración.

De pronto Draco se sentía un poco mareado. Le pareció que Granger estaba llorando y que esa lunática de Ravenclaw le miraba de una forma bastante inquietante, como ausente de la algarabía que había a su alrededor. Draco se preguntó si en realidad no habría tocado fondo y se estaba volviendo loco. Se dejó, más que abrazar, estrujar por un Harry exaltado y nervioso, que no paraba de llenarle el rostro de besos sin que él fuera capaz de responder.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? -preguntó finalmente Harry, preocupado.

Le quito el paquete de las manos y le ayudó a sentarse.

- Anda hijo, tomate una copita, te sentará bien. -el Sr. Weasley le tendió a Draco un vaso con un líquido ambarino- Lo hago yo mismo. -confesó, bajando la voz- Pero no se lo digas a Molly.

En otras circunstancias, Draco no habría aceptado ni loco un licor de fabricación casera. Sin saber en qué condiciones higiénicas había sido elaborado, su graduación o de qué estaba hecho. ¡A saber qué clase de alambique se habría montado Weasley! Pero Draco no pensaba ni coordinaba demasiado en ese momento. Se lo bebió de un trago. Al segundo siguiente creyó que iba a estallar en llamas.

- Sr. Weasley, me gustaría tener novio todavía para cuando llegue a Roma... -se quejó alegremente Harry mientras le daba al rubio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le has dado al chico, Arthur? -exigió saber su mujer, preocupada.

El bueno de Arthur Weasley se hizo el sueco, mientras Bill y George distraían a su madre, reclamando más pastel para el Ministro.

Harry se arrodilló frente a Draco, que tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas completamente enrojecidas y trataba de no ahogarse en el ardor de su garganta. Tomó sus manos, consciente de que las suyas temblaban un poco.

- Nos vamos a Roma, Draco. Por fin.

Draco sólo sonrió. Porque su voz se había ido y no sabía dónde.

o.o.O.o.o

Draco no sabía si había sido la impresión de no tener que volver a Azkaban, el "milagroso" licor del Sr. Weasley, o la combinación de las dos cosas; pero tenía el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado una manada de hipogrifos por encima. A Harry no le había costado mucho convencerle de que se acostara y descansara, mientras él despedía a sus invitados y recogía un poco. Además, eso de recoger quedaba muy bien cuando Hermione estaba delante, había dicho el moreno con un guiño.

Una hora después, Ron y Hermione acababan de irse y sólo quedaba Luna, que se había empeñado en ayudarle a descolgar los farolillos del jardín. Quería quedarse con un par de ellos y hacerse unos pendientes. Harry no había tenido inconveniente. Después de tantos años, las excentricidades de la ex Ravenclaw ya no extrañaban a nadie.

- Er... Luna... -ella le miró con sus grandes ojos grises, con esa sonrisa un poco ida en sus labios- ¿te acuerdas de ese bicho que trajiste hace un par de meses y te guardé durante unos días en el sótano?

- ¿El Blibbering Humdinger? -la bióloga suspiró con esa especial ensoñación que siempre la había caracterizado- Nadie creía que existiera... como el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada.

- Ya, sí... bueno... -Harry se rascó la cabeza, sin saber cómo empezar a resolver su duda- sabes... ¿has averiguado ya sus características, si tiene algún poder mágico especial o algo así?

Ella siguió sonriendo, mientras examinaba varios de los farolillos descolgados, decidiendo con cuáles quedarse.

- ¿Te refieres, por ejemplo, a que si entra en contacto con cualquier objeto hechizado, el hechizo se rompe instantáneamente? -preguntó.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga durante un buen rato, mientras ella seguía descartando farolillos.

- ¿Y una persona? -interrogó nuevamente el mago- ¿Qué pasa si una persona, por ejemplo, lo acaricia?

- Bueno, eso también es entrar en contacto, Harry. -dijo ella con aire ausente.

- Ya...

Finalmente, satisfecha con su elección, Luna encogió dos farolillos y los guardó en la bolsita que llevaba colgada al cuello. Después miró a Harry con cariño.

- Has tirado de todas las cuerdas, ¿verdad? -afirmó después, abriendo una de las sillas plegables, ya recogidas, y sentándose junto a su pensativo amigo- Sin estar seguro de cuál se rompería primero. -le guiñó un ojo al moreno- Has logrado ponerlos a todos bastante nerviosos, ¿sabes?

Harry le dirigió una mirada culpable. No se sentía muy orgulloso de haber presionado a Draco de esa forma. Es más, estaba seguro de que él sería el único que no hablaría. Pero, haciéndolo, esperaba que alguno de los demás acabara cayendo.

- Pero el poder siempre es el primero en tratar de protegerse. -suspiró Luna- Porque también siempre es el que tiene más que perder.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Sí, felizmente había sido Kingsley.

- Eres una mujer sorprendente, Luna. -declaró.

- Y tú un gran mago, Harry.

- No. -rechazó él- Ahora mismo no creo tener ninguna habilidad especial; ni siquiera puedo hablar parsel. -Harry sonrió- No lo lamento, ¿sabes? Como tampoco lamentaría descubrir que mi magia es menos poderosa ahora que esa parte de Voldemort ya no está dentro de mí. -Luna asintió, comprendiéndole- Creo que me resumiría a mi mismo como una parte de coraje y tres de mucha suerte. Nada más.

Harry se estiró en su silla con pereza.

- Me encanta sentirme un tipo corriente. -confesó.

Ella también sonrió, sin querer decirle que jamás podría ser un tipo corriente. En su lugar, miró embelesada al cielo, donde empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

- Creo que en mi próxima reencarnación me dedicaré a la astronomía. -afirmó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, contemplando las pequeñas lucecitas que poco a poco inundaban el firmamento. A pesar de todas sus peculiaridades y extrañas creencias sobre criaturas mágicas, Harry siempre se había sentido cómodo en compañía de Luna. Tenía una singular manera de hacerle sentir bien, aunque fuera con su silencio. Podía contarle la cosa más esperpéntica que se le pasara por la cabeza y ella jamás se reiría. Seguramente le sorprendería con alguna todavía más estrafalaria que le haría pensar que, después de todo, no estaba tan loco.

- Tu unicornio blanco de ojos plateados te espera.

A pesar de su suavidad, la voz de Luna sobresaltó a Harry, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Plegó las dos sillas en las que habían estado sentados y la acompañó hasta el salón de la casa, dónde se encontraba la chimenea. Ella le miró nuevamente con esa expresión ensoñadora en su rostro.

- Recuerda, Harry, que los unicornios necesitan guardar sus propios secretos.

- Los caballeros también. -respondió él.

Luna asintió, mientras cogía un puñado de polvos floo del recipiente que su anfitrión le tendía.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y seguidamente desapareció en la chimenea. Y fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta de que, en el salón, no había habido ningún regalo de cumpleaños provinente de Luna... porque ya se lo había dado con dos meses de antelación.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz desde que Draco le había perdonado aquel irresponsable _Sectusempra_ lanzado con total desconocimiento de sus consecuencias, ambos imprudentemente escondidos en el almacén de ingredientes de Snape, demasiado ocupados en averiguar quien era capaz de quitarle antes los pantalones al otro.

Harry sonrió. Porque en cuanto atravesara esa puerta, Draco no tardaría ni dos segundos en volver a perder los suyos.

**FIN**


End file.
